How Alec Met Phineas And Ferb
by Flippy's Adventures
Summary: How did Alec Meet Those Two? Find Out Rated K
1. Christmas Eve 2002

A/N you can use constructive criticism just no flaming it will be donated to people's fireplaces in Alaska

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Phineas and Ferb

Chapter 1:

In a small house in a place called Britain there was a 14 year old boy named Alec Kenezera. He was home alone on Christmas eve. So to cheer himself up he went to the docks.

"Ugh running to the docks when your 5 miles away isn't easy!" said Alec.

Two hours later…

"Whew. I'm finally there!" said Alec. "That really wore me out."

He saw that someone had lost their ticket.

"Did you lose your ticket sir?" asked Alec.

"Yes, I did. Can you help me find it?" asked the man. His son stood there quietly; they were going to leave for America in half an hour.

"I'll help you find it."

"Why thank you!"

-Awhile of searching later-

"I think I found it."

"Really?"

"I hope so,"

-Boring sentences-

"So what is your name young lad?"

"Alec Kenezera, sir it's an honor to have helped you find your ticket on Christmas Eve."

"Kids are free to get on the boat from 8:00 to 12:00." Said the ticket guy

"But I bought a ticket for my son."

"Give it to someone else then"

"But who?"

He looked carefully at Alec seeing how sad he was cause his parents left him home that night he felt sad that he had to be so lonely on such a wonderful night, so the man gave Alec the ticket, Alec was thrilled

"I guess I'll give it to Alec."

"Thank you, sir!"

"You're welcome"

So Alec got on the boat and the boat set sail he felt a little guilty leaving his parent's house and his wonderful dog, Jaden but what Alec didn't know was that Jaden snuck into his suitcase, he went to his cabin on the boat and opened his suitcase and Jaden jumped right out

"Jaden, what are you doing here?"

"Bark!"

"We better not let the workers on the boat see you Jaden!"

"Jaden, I wonder where we are going."

Then the boat's announcement speakers went off

"We are going to arrive in Danville in a week." The speaker announced

"1 Week? This thing is slow!"

"Well better use it wisely"

Day 1: Went to the boat's theater to watch two 2 hour movies, went to one of the boat's stores to look for a laptop, went to another store to buy a bed, bought newspaper to look for house I could get when I get to Danville, bought map to look at the United states of America, writing in journal, journal entry made on December 24th 2002.

Day 2: Looked at an animal shelter website to find a Dachshund puppy who was abandoned about a week after birth, decided to buy the poor dachshund and it said I would get it about a day after I arrived, learned that the house I wanted would come with furniture I was thrilled by that, decided to name the puppy Sheltra, decided to buy stuff for Sheltra and Jaden as I knew they would want puppy beds and new food bowls. Journal entry on December 25th 2002

Day 3: Asked the man I helped what his and his son's names were he answered saying their names are Lawrence and Ferb, decided I needed to get House insurance, found out house was next door to where Ferb And Lawrence were going to live. December 26th 2002

Day 4: Bought Nascar racing 2002. December 27th 2002

Day 5: bought dog food for my dogs, my house is new, learned about an anime I wanted to see called Naruto By Shonen Jump. December 28th 2002

Day 6: Played Tennis on the boat, the announcement speaker said were arriving about 7 hours early! December 29th 2002

Day 7: Arrived in Danville at 5:00 AM. December 30th 2002

(A/N Alec is 14 in this)

A/N How'd you like it?

Review and remember constructive criticism only.


	2. January 1st 2003!

A/N Hey guys it's me I'm glad I started on the chapter now.

December 31st 2002

"Finally my new house." Said Alec

"Bark!" Barked Jaden

-Knock-

"Bark Bark Rrrr"

"Quiet down Jaden."

-Opens door-

"A box!"

"Arf" Said a Puppy

"It's Sheltra!"

-Knock-

-Opens door-

"Hello new neighbor." Said a girl with Orange hair and is wearing a designer dress

"My name is Candace"

"I'm Alec I already know you Ferb and Lawrence"

"I'm Phineas."

"And I'm Linda"

"Nice to meet you all why don't you come in to meet my fantastic dogs."

"We would love to come in to meet them."

So they went inside for a drink and the kids went outback to play so the parents of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher talked with Alec

"So Alec how old are you?" Said Linda

"14"

"Wow you're pretty young to buy a house young lad"

"Yeah I know I just wanted to have a happy Christmas but I came here."

-In Britain-

"Where did Alec go?" Asked The Mother

"I don't know." Shouted his Father

-Back in America-

"Well I've got a swing-set in the back."

"If you're kids want to play on it."

"Well we like to let them but we really need to get going."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then"

So the Flynn-Fletcher family left the house and Alec thought to himself 'who knows what they're going to be like in 9 years'

"Well I should have no worry."

"I'm going to turn on Naruto"

-After Naruto Ends-

"That was Awesome!"

"I have to wait another week for a new one though."

So he went to get his dogs their dog-beds and food at Pets-mart

(A/N Yay Free Advertisement)

-Alec's Point of view-

'Almost home to play with the puppies'

"Jaden, Sheltra I'm Home."

Puts the dog-beds on the ground

The young dogs ran over to Alec

They played ball in the backyard for about 4 hours

"It's time for bed get in to bed Jaden Sheltra you too."

"*yawn*" "I'm off for bed *yawn*" so Alec climbed up his stairs and went to his room with an attached bathroom.

10 Hours Later…

(Day January 1st 2003)

"Happy new year's Jaden!" Said Alec sticking his head out the window with the breeze as he wondered and then he remembered what else today meant, "My birthday is today."

"Better check the front door for boxes"

"Wow 20 boxes, I have a lot of relatives" He said staring wide eyed at the boxes.

Then he brought them in, "Time to open the 1st one" and he opened it and saw another puppy.

"Aw how adorable I'm going to name her Kasey, time to open the 2nd one" opens the gift and Pokemon Silver popped right out

"I've wanted this for a long time."

3 hours later…

"Well all 20 gifts opened."

"it's time to go see Flynns." So he ran to the Flynn-Fletcher household and asked if Ferb Was Up.

A/N My second chapter review and story alert.


	3. The day of the Rollercoaster

A/N Sorry about not many updates recently.

Chapter 3: June 21st 2007

"Well time to go to Ferb's house." Alec mentioned and right when he said it his three dogs Sheltra, Jaden, and Periwinkle ran to the front door

They got in the car and drove up the street since they had moved a couple blocks up the street.

-Car stops-

"Well we're here, jump out guys!" and then Jaden, Sheltra, and Periwinkle jumped right out of the car and at Isabella, then the dogs hit Isabella and she fell

"Ow!" Shouted Isabella as her bump got worse

"Sorry my dogs are very active,by the way what is your name?" I questioned

"My name is Isabella." She said as I helped her get up and told her about myself

-A long conversation later-

"What'cha doin?' " Isabella said

"Hi Isabella" said a kid with an orange and white shirt and his nose took up his entire face

"Hi Alec" Said Ferb looking at Isabella as he was building part of a big rollercoaster which was almost as big as the tallest building in Danville

"Hi Ferb, hi Phineas." As I walked into the yard and looked up to the high rollercoaster and started wanting to go on it

'Wow this looks fun but I'm too tall and old to ride it, so should I figure something out?'

"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked noticing he was gone

"Who's Perry?" I said wondering

"He's our pet Platypus"

-In Perry's Pipeline-

"Hello Agent P Doofenshmirtz is up to no good again he covered the entire eastern sea board in tinfoil get right on that" Said a guy called Major Monogram

Then Perry got into his hover car and flew right over the rollercoaster

"So when we go down the big ramp the mud comes and then the snakes come out, I'll go get the snakes,"

Phineas then walked away to a rollercoaster place

-Meanwhile at the grocery store-

"Mom, Phineas and Ferb built a rollercoaster in the backyard!"

"Don't you think Phineas is a little young to be a rollercoaster engineer,"

"Well, yeah"

-Phineas POV-

I was going to the rollercoaster store I bought a lot of stuff then I went home and finished the ride

"Mark your calendars because you're going to want to tell your grandchildren about the day you rode, the coolest, coaster, ever!" I shouted as Me, Ferb, Isabella and Alec got on and Isabella as always looked like she loved me but I know she didn't love me she probably 'liked' me

-Isabella POV-

Phineas doesn't realize this but I love him more than the following: Candy, Pinky and pretty much everything else in the entire world, so yeah.

-Ferb POV-

-Blank Thinking-

-Back to Alec-

'I think I'm going to watch them and see if it's safe but I got in by mistake'

"To insert the tablet put the strap through the metal buckle," Phineas tried to instruct

"You all signed the waivers right?" he said as we were about to go down the big incline

"What waivers?" I Questioned before the 'ah ah ah ah'

-At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated-

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated where evil is not debated

"Ah Perry the Platypus how unexpected, and by unexpected I mean totally expected!" and then the wicked 'doctor' trapped Perry in something called "Arms"

"Grr" Perry Said

"Let me tell you my plan, behold the Magnifier that's why I got the tinfoil," He said as Perry launched a screw at the computer screen, Doofenshmirtz ducked

"Ha you missed," Then the screw was launched at his foot. He shouted "Ow!"and then Doofenshmirtz pressed the arms button afterwards they grabbed building utensils and started fighting with them and then Perry hit his wrench on Doofenshmirtz' screw got hit down harder "Ow!" and then he started the magnifier up "Ha your too late!" "Watch as the unimaginable happens and the eastern sea is pulled in a western direction and," right as he was about to say therefore reversing the gravitational pull the tinfoil rolled into a ball it was going at 200 miles an hour directly at them.

"Quickly we must separate the Magnifier from the before it's too late!" He screamed as it approached and then Perry then grapple hooked on to a helicopter and the magnifier came with and then it picked up the rollercoaster, and Doofenshmirtz got hit by the fast tinfoil ball "Curse you Perry the Platypus!" He muffled,

-On the rollercoaster-

"Oh there you are Perry," as he saw Perry

"Nice hat Isabella,"

-Isabella POV-

'_I don't have a hat'_

-Back at the Store-

"Mom!" Then Candace brought her mom to the front of the building

"Okay I give up what am I supposed to be looking at," She said in a bored voice

"What it's not possible!"

"I'm gonna go get the cart"

"Mom!"

"Let's go I've got frozen"

"So you think that they're still under that stupid tree in the backyard right?"

"That would be my guess"

"Okay then let's go!" as Candace pushed her mom faster towards the car

"hehehe" giggled Candace

"You know I worry about you sometimes Candace."

-Back in the yard-

"Can we ride it again?" I Shouted

"Sorry only one ride per customer" he said as the rollercoaster carts were burning and then BOOM!

"That was great Phineas what are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know, But as they say carpe diem,"

"Excuse me?"

"It means seize the day in Latin"

"Or you could say seize the day in English"

"Yes, yes you could"

A/N I accelerated Phineas Ferb And Candace's Ages For the story chapters and by the way I might make up my own episodes for it everyone, as well you might want to know I'm gonna make my first Naruto By Shonen Jump Story It's Going To Be A One-shot by the way it's humor romance and Yay Summer you guys have fun alright? By the almost 1000 words! Let's go swimming or find a friend to play with.


End file.
